


My Heart Is Only Growing

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Sungjin's pretty judgmental for a man who has as many tattoos as he does. Thankfully, he's always open to being proven wrong.





	My Heart Is Only Growing

“Seriously, again?” Sungjin glanced up from the elaborate thigh-piece he was drawing to roll his eyes at Brian. “What is it this time?”

 

“Tarts.” Brian answered, placing the box down on the reception table. “He made me swear that I wouldn’t leave until you picked yours so I could report back and tell him which one was your favourite.”

 

Sungjin groaned, resisting the urge to bury his face in his hands. “He’s unbelievable.”

 

“If you don’t like it, or like him, tell him to stop.” Wonpil rushed next to Brian and peered into the box. “Oh, Sungjin, there’s an apple one.”

 

“Save it for me.” He gently erased part of the sparrow’s leg. “And it’s not that I don’t like it…”

 

“Is he too tall?” Wonpil asked around his mouthful of tart.

 

“Too skinny?” Jinyoung added from where he was carefully finishing shading a tattoo on a client’s shoulder.

 

“Too poultry-like in the face?”

 

“Too nice.” Sungjin admitted, “I like my men a little more… aggressive. He’s so polite all the time and I like someone who knows how to sass me back.”

 

“That’s your own fault, every single time I’ve seen the two of you interact, you talk to him the same way you talk to the aunties at the supermarket.” Wonpil said.

 

“He just seems soft as hell! Yeah, he's attractive, but he runs a flower shop and he just wears so much pastel. He called me Mr. Park the first time he met me, for God’s sake! He also wears socks and slippers and I don’t know if I can handle that." Sungjin added.

 

“You're pretty judgmental for a man with full sleeves.” Wonpil tutted, “Jae’s super cool and hilarious, and you’d know that if you didn’t try and block him with your customer service persona all the time.”

 

Brain leaned over to Wonpil, taking a bite of his tart. “If you’re not interested, why haven’t you just told him to screw off?” Sungjin awkwardly cleared his throat rather than answering his question. “Oh my god, you’re milking him for the snacks.”

 

“Wow, Sungjin really does have a stomach where his soul should be.” Jaebum commented, not looking away from his laptop. “You’re a bad person.”

 

“You’re saying that like you haven’t been stuffing your face with food too.” Sungjin shot back. “Shouldn’t you be poking holes in someone?”

 

Jaebum shrugged. “Nope, I planned all my appointments for the morning. Just waiting for walk-ins.”

 

“Yeah, I’m just going to leave now.” Brian shot Wonpil a look that Sungjin couldn’t really decipher. “I’ll just tell Jae you liked the tarts and leave it at that.”

 

Sungjin gave Brain a wave as the other man left the shop to go back across the street to his cafe. Ever since Jae’s flower shop had opened next door three months ago, the florist had been actively trying to pursue Sungjin via gifts. He’d started off with the traditional flowers, hand delivered in a pretty vase that still sat on the reception desk, and worked his way over to various snacks and foods. Sungjin wasn’t sure if he was getting insider information from Brian, but Jae somehow always managed to pick something Sungjin liked too much to send back.

 

Sungjin stared at the perfectly golden tart sitting in front of him and took a large bite, wincing when crumbs fell to the left of his drawing. “I should probably feel guilty about this, but I don’t.” He groaned, “Jaebum’s right, I’m a piece of shit.”

 

“I didn’t say you were a piece of shit, I said you had no soul.”

 

“Right, thanks.”

 

“I suppose we should enjoy this while we can.” Jinyoung said, wrapping up the brightly coloured carp on his client’s shoulder. “Jae’s not stupid, he’s going to catch on that you’re just using him like some sort of snack-cornucopia.”

 

“Don’t push this all on me, everyone in the shop is benefiting from this!”

 

Sungjin heard the client mumble, “Jinyoung, your friends are fucking weird.”

 

“You’re not wrong.” Jinyoung passed the client the standard aftercare sheet. “It’s a nut-house in here.”

 

He glared at Jinyoung as the door swung shut after the client. “Do you always talk about the shop like that?”

 

“Yep,” Jinyoung plucked a chocolate tart out of the box. “I want to make sure my clients know what they’re walking into.”

 

The bell above the door to the shop rang out and Wonpil jumped up from his chair to go greet their new potential customer. Everyone else in the shop settled slightly and Sungjin turned back to his drawing, the half-empty cardboard box silently mocking him from the corner of his eye.

 

 

Sungjin was usually the last one out of the shop, simply because he wasn’t the type of person who could start a drawing in one place and finish in the other. Maybe it was crazy, but it felt like if he changed the conditions under which he started the drawing, the feeling of it would change too. The drawings never looked quite right when he took them home to finish them.

 

Today, when Sungjin looked up from the death’s-head hawkmoth he was drawing, it was already well into the evening, the sun making its way slowly down the sky. He was locking the door to the shop when he noticed Jae standing in front of Bloom, the flower shop’s fluorescent sign still glowing, talking to someone around Sungjin’s height and well built. The late sunlight shone off of Jae’s light brown hair and he was wearing a loose red t-shirt, black jeans, and (unsurprisingly) socks and sandals. He could only see the back of Jae’s head, but the stranger’s expression put Sungjin on edge.

 

Sungjin walked a little closer, just in time to hear Jae say, “Dude, if you don’t leave me alone, I’m going to call the cops. You keep asking me why I didn’t call you back? First of all, you’re clingy as fuck. Secondly, your breath is awful. I thought it was the alcohol at first, but I can see now that it’s probably a digestive issue. Thirdly, you’re a pillow princess who doesn’t know how to do anything but lay back and take it, in other words; a bad fuck.” He picked up the pace a little, but before he could reach Jae, the stranger lunched forward, fists clenched and a nasty scowl on his handsome face.

 

His fist reached Jae’s shoulder before he could react, but the skinny man took the punch unexpectedly well, only stumbling slightly before regaining his balance again. Jae took a quick step backwards, spun himself around, and sent the man flying backwards with a kick to the chest. One of his slippers flew off his foot and into the street from the momentum and Sungjin just stared at it, stunned. A passing car rolled over it and Jae let out a quiet, “Aw, man.”

 

The stranger groaned from his spot flat on the sidewalk and Jae walked over to him, crouching next to his head and saying something too quietly for Sungjin to hear. When he straightened up again, Jae finally caught sight of Sungjin, still standing frozen in shock, and his mouth fell open into a perfect ‘o’ of surprise.

 

He walked over to Sungjin, blinking furiously. “I don’t suppose you just came out and missed all of that?”

 

“You kicked him in the chest.” Sungjin said.

 

“Yeah, I do taekwondo.” Jae said.

 

“Oh.” Sungjin glanced down. “You lost a slipper.”

 

“Yeah,” Jae said, “I really liked this pair too. Oh my god, I can’t believe you just saw me kick an overly aggressive one night stand down the street.”

 

“Are you sure that you’re alright?” He gestured to Jae’s shoulder. “I think there might be some ice in the fridge from that time Wonpil tried to make us mixed drinks after work.”

 

“It’s fine,” Jae tentatively rotated his arm. “it isn’t that bad. I’ll just deal with it when I get home.”

 

He’d been to Jae’s house before with their friends, so he knew he lived close, but... Sungjin glanced down at Jae’s socked foot again. “How are you going to get home with only one shoe?”

 

Jae shrugged. “I drove today, I’ll be fine.”

 

The two of them stood in a sort of awkward silence before Jae said, “So, was that aggressive enough, or…?”

 

“Oh my god.” Sungjin could feel his eyes bulging out of his head. “Who told you, was it Brian? I’m going to murder him.”

 

“Nah, it was Wonpil. Dude’s a little snake.” He said, admiration clear in his voice. “I like him.”

 

“Yeah, you can have him, because he’s fired.” Sungjin grumbled, “What else did he tell you?”

 

“That my flirting technique wasn’t really working and trying to charm you with my nice guy thing was actually having the opposite effect.”

 

Sungjin narrowed his eyes. “Are you saying that all of it was just an act?”

 

“No!” Jae held up his hands in defence. “Ask anybody, I’m a nice person, I was just extra nice to you. I tend to be a motor mouth and a little shit, and I didn’t think that would be a good first sort of impression to give the guy I was trying to make a move on.”

 

“Right…” Sungjin ran a hand through his hair. “Well, you can stop sending gifts.”

 

Jae deflated a little. “Right, sorry if I was making you uncomfortable.”

 

“No, it’s not that.” Sungjin cleared his voice awkwardly before continuing. “I really shouldn’t have taken advantage of your generosity like that. I feel like you don’t really know me. I’m not as nice and polite I may have made myself appear.”

 

“Seriously?” Jae’s laugh lit up his entire face. “Sungjin, the first day I came over to the shop to introduce myself, you were holding Wonpil down and drawing stick figures doing dirty things on his arms. Wonpil comes over to complain about you and plot ways to annoy you all the time. Trust me; there really aren’t any illusions on my part.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“So, let me take you out.” There was a hopeful, boyish grin on Jae’s face. “You can get to know me. Full sass, motor mouth, and all.”

 

Sungjin stared at Jae until the taller man’s grin started to get a little nervous. He thought about the unexpected viciousness of Jae’s words before he kicked the other man down the street. He thought about the strength behind his limbs and the way Jae was now starting to uncomfortably shift from foot to foot as he waited for Sungjin to respond. He thought about all the snacks. “Alright.”

 

The smile came back full force. “Alright?”

 

“Alright,” Sungjin repeated, “one date. Just to be clear, this isn’t because of all the gifts.”

 

“It’s my raw animal magnetism, isn’t it? I always knew that martial arts would eventually land me a date.”

 

Sungjin rolled his eyes, taking Jae’s offered cellphone and putting in his contact information. “I feel like I’m going to regret this.”

 

“Trust me, you won’t.” Jae tapped at the screen of his phone before Sungjin’s own vibrated. “I’m an awesome date.”

 

The notification on his phone showed a little kissing emoji. He fought the urge to smile as he saved the contact information. “I guess we’ll see.”

 

“I guess we will.”

 

“Wow, you’ve been spending way too much time with Brian, you’re turning into a parrot too.”

 

“Considering how much time you spend with Jaebum, I’m surprised you haven’t absorbed his observational skills.” Jae shot back, “I felt like I was going to explode with all the comebacks that I didn’t get to say.”

 

“I’ve unleashed a monster.” Sungjin couldn’t help laughing. “I liked it better when you were just nice to me.”

 

“No you didn’t.” Jae replied, pulling his car keys out of his pocket. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

 

Jae spent the entire morning with a grin on his face. He wasn’t much of a morning person, but his interaction with Sungjin the evening before had been at once a relief and exhilarating. Although he hadn’t had a chance to talk with Brian yet, Jae could already hear his friend nagging him about how he should have just been entirely genuine in the first place rather than tone down a part of his personality in an attempt to draw Sungjin in.

 

Letting out a yawn, Jae waved good morning to Dowoon from where he was seated behind the counter with a vase of daisies.

 

“Oh, Jae!” Dowoon waved him back over to the counter before he could slip into the back. “Sungjin dropped this off for you before you came in this morning.”

 

“Thanks, Dowoon.” The bag wasn’t especially heavy, but there seemed to be a box inside. “I’ll just… take this into the back.”

 

“Alright,” Dowoon had a shit-eating grin on his face. “I’ll just be here. Manning the shop. Alone.”

 

“What the hell, I’m going to be alone too.” Jae gave Dowoon’s hair a ruffle and gentle shove. “I don’t know what you’re implying, but I’m your boss.”

 

“Please, you never remember to lift with your legs, this store would be a mess without me.”

 

Jae ignored the urge to get the last word in and instead took his bag into the small office in the back. Inside was the slipper he’d left in the middle of the road the night before along with a shoebox. Although a little worse for wear, Jae deemed the slipper still wearable and carefully placed it on the ground before opening the shoebox. There were a pair of cream coloured Converse shoes nestled inside along with a note.

 

_I prefer my dates to wear actual shoes. I will never understand why such a pretty boy would choose to wear such ugly footwear, but it’s your life. I don’t like pizza._

  * _PSJ_



Jae grinned and pulled out his phone.

 

 **PJH:** i’ve literally never met anyone who doesn’t like pizza before, but i’m willing to sacrifice for you

 **PJH:** how do you feel about lobster?

 

 **PSJ:** Now we’re talking. You can pick me up at 7:00.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I don't write Sungjin very well, so I'm sorry this ended up sort of a mess. I also don't know how to write Park-Bros, but I really wanted to try. 
> 
> No shade to people who actually like slippers and socks. It's cute. You live your life.


End file.
